


艳僧03

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧03

月黑风高，一袭沾满夜露的黑影正在幽篁山脚下徘徊，步履沉重，神色忧愁。

虽然他越少庄主自诩胆识过人，向来不惮这山中有什么精怪野兽，可他一直蒙头转向地踩在山路上走到后半夜，才不得不面对一个残忍的事实——

他迷路了。

越鸣溪承认自己生来便没什么方向感，小时候出去玩必定得有数十个家丁跟着，还因此险些被人牙子拐跑过；半年前也是爹娘亲自送他上了幽篁山，真正自己一个人上路，这还是头一遭。

他原以为这不算什么难事，只要摸到山下有炊烟的人家，一路询问请教便能安然归家，哪想自己却连幽篁山都走不出。更可怕的是，他一连三次都回到了那块束缚过他的巨石旁，最后一次甚至还看到那个掳走他的僧人坐在那里，正一边烤火，一边好整以暇地乜斜着眼看他。

越鸣溪掉头就跑，约莫过了小半个时辰才堪堪停下，只觉得又累又饿，心中便又怨怼起来。这时，不远处忽然飘来了烤肉的香味，诱得他口水直流，下意识便朝那香味的源头走去。扒开草丛一看，眼前还是那道熟悉的溪涧，熟悉的巨石，而那僧人在火堆上架了只野鸭在烤，淡然朝他的方向勾了勾手，像是料定越鸣溪不会拒绝这食物的诱惑一般。

越鸣溪憋了半天，心中暗骂自己一句，还是老老实实地走到僧人身旁坐下，伸手接了烤熟的鸭腿。

这鸭腿烤得金黄焦香，上面洒了些五香粉和竹盐，看得出手艺相当不错。越鸣溪吃得口滑，又见那僧人似乎没什么跟自己算账的打算，于是敛下了先前那一点惧意，问道：“你不吃么？”

还未待他回话，便又自顾自地拎起了另一只鸭腿：“对了，你是和尚，不能吃肉的。”

“……肉，却还是吃得的。”

越鸣溪呆住了。

他明眼看到那僧人两瓣红唇幽然开合，方才慵懒磁性的声音确是从他口中吐出来的不假。僧人含笑看他，目光隐隐落在他脐下三寸的地方，又阖眼继续养神了。

这是这和尚开口说的第一句话，却是句荤话。

温暖的火光下，他吃饱喝足后呆坐半晌，余光瞥见那僧人衣衫松散，胸膛前还有些昨晚留下来的艳丽红痕，绝色容颜在迸溅的火星下更显风流，看得他喉口微微发干，忽然有了些乱七八糟的心思。抬眼朝身边看去，那僧人已兀自冥想完毕，又拿起之前的书卷读了起来。

本以为那是什么佛家经典，可越鸣溪凑近了一看，才发觉那竟是一整卷的龙阳春宫。这春宫画描绘得极其细致，男子间的情事俱是香艳露骨，看得越鸣溪脸红心跳，可这僧人却面不改色，带着禅意的美貌五官并不见一丝猥亵，倒像是在钻研什么高深的学问。

越鸣溪偷瞄他一眼，心中有了一番计较。本以为这僧人修炼淫功，定然已经身经百战了才是，可依他现下的模样来看，指不定倒是个初心者；他一把将书卷从僧人手中抽出来，刚想出言调笑几句，却见这僧人清眉一挑，竟扬手将他勾入了自己怀中。

越鸣溪还没来得及挣扎，便被再次结结实实地捆了起来，衣裳也被僧人轻盈解开，像白日里那样被他绑在了巨石上。察觉到那双温热的手已经在自己的胸膛前游走起来，越鸣溪一下子便明白了过来，心里虽有一丝不合时宜的荡漾，却还是佯装冷静地看着他道：

“师父这是做什么？”

僧人摩挲着他的小腹，右耳金环在火光下熠熠闪烁，用暧昧的嗓音在他耳边道：“当然是做施主现下正想的那事。”

越鸣溪顿时怂了。想来也是，对方一个年长他那么多岁的老和尚，哪可能看不出他方才写在脸上似的心思。“你、你该不会又要拿我练功吧！”越鸣溪言不由衷地叫苦道，“大美人，我不过是个初出茅庐的江湖小虾米，修为实在浅薄，万一被你榨干成了老头子怎么办？你长得这么好看，随便招招手便有的是人赶来献身，就当行行好，放过我吧！”

“却是无法。”僧人似乎已经情动，有条不紊地除了上身衣物，眉眼中妖气更甚，“贫僧自是与施主有缘，怎会忍心看施主焦灼苦恼？更何况施主既已舍了金银，贫僧也只不过是从善如流罢了。”

越鸣溪被他噎住，有些心虚地别过双眼，小声嘟囔道：“一口一个贫僧说得好听，你真是和尚？度牒拿出来教我瞧瞧，再念两段金刚经来听听？”

僧人没有理会，忽然欺身上来执起他垂在一旁的手，轻轻覆在了自己的脸颊。掌心下的靡颜腻理自有一番动人风情，加之被那双似妖非妖的潋滟凤眸盯着，越鸣溪鬼使神差地摩挲了好几下，这才咬着唇幽幽道：

“罢了，如今我也逃脱不得；若是倒楣殁在这里，只盼望师父能为我诵经超度一番，也不枉我二人这一宿露水姻缘。”

僧人挑眉道：“贫僧自有分寸。”

“那你把我放下来。”越鸣溪正色道，“我不跑，反正也打不过你。”

僧人略作思索，似乎也觉得绑着行事不太便宜，又见眼前的少年可怜兮兮地瞅着自己，胯下巨物已经湿漉漉地顶在了腹间，便没有拒绝，指尖一挑将那原本牢固无比的绳索解了下来。越鸣溪滚落到挂满露水的草丛中，低头咳嗽两声，然后一个鲤鱼打挺站了起来。

僧人以为这少年想要逃跑，谁知他却哀怨地看了自己一眼，伸手将身上剩余的衣物簌簌除了下来。

“……”

他还未回过神，便见少年猛然扑了过来，将他压在两人散乱的衣物上，低头啃上了他的脖颈。“师父可别误会了。”少年一边生涩地在他腰身各处煽风点火，一边颇为幽怨地瞪着他道，“我心中千百万个不愿，都是你迫我的。”

斗志昂扬的凶器已经抵在了腿间，灼热而又难耐地轻轻磨蹭起来。察觉到这口是心非的少年那来势汹汹的情潮，僧人微微一笑，手臂自发地攀上了他的背脊。

“这是自然。皆为贫僧之咎。”

闻言，越鸣溪顿时抛却了最后一丝顾虑，开始顺从自己的本能动作起来。他咽了咽口水，目光落在僧人那优雅矫健的胸膛上，盯着那殷红的两点望得出神。

不知是不是情动的缘故，他的乳头像是熟透了的石榴籽，乳晕周围沾染了些许薄汗，不似女子般柔软丰盈，却更加汹涌地挑起了他的情欲。从未想过男人的这处也会如此诱人，越鸣溪试探着捏了捏那红润的凸起，又见僧人始终含笑望着自己，没有拒绝的意思，遂低下头去轻舔了一下。

酥麻的快感从胸口蜿蜒升起，最为敏感的地方被少年含在口中专注吮弄着，僧人软了腰身，拉过他的手探向股间的那一处幽密。越鸣溪早就硬得难受，光洁的额头上冒出点点细汗，见状便会意地分开身下之人的双臀，手指犹豫着刺入了柔嫩的穴口。

昨晚容纳过自己的地方此时还有些微肿，越鸣溪还依稀记得那火辣紧致的肉壁纠缠着他的销魂快感，指节一寸寸地推入到深处，又慢慢增加到三根手指。与早就老成了精的岫宁寺和尚相比，他还青春年少，正是多情的时候，即便被传闻中的妖僧所胁迫，也下意识想要对方舒服；于是顾不得自己那急于刺探温柔乡的小兄弟，仍是耐心开拓着。

僧人红唇微启，泄出一丝若有似无的呻吟，一条修长的腿搭上越鸣溪的腰身，示意他已经可以了。见眼前人还在犹豫，他微微提臀，柔媚地含住了少年热烫的顶端。

“……”

“……！”越鸣溪平静地低下头，脑袋埋在他怀里沉默了一会儿，这才羞愤欲绝道，“刚刚那次不算，我们再来一回！”

僧人哑然失笑，只觉得这少年很是可爱。

对于一个男人而言，在床上丢面子绝对是奇耻大辱；虽然这也有疲乏和憋得太久的缘故，可年轻气盛的越少庄主还是被刺激得不轻。为了挽回颜面，他当机立断开始了第二轮攻势，抱着僧人翻了个身，再度勃起的性器在身下之人的股缝间摩擦几下，便扶着它稳稳地进入到了甬道深处。

身下和尚一声低吟，越鸣溪松了口气。因为头脑清醒，比记忆中更清晰的快感便沿着两人相交的部位袭了上来，诱得他也再顾不上温柔，搂着那僧人的腰便大力操干起来。

后入式带来的主宰感让越鸣溪很是满意，此时又哪还记得自己是被练淫功的老和尚胁迫的，只急不可耐地想要与身下之人更加亲近，将那妖娆的肉壁抽插出淫靡的水声，绕在他胸膛前的手揉捏着那两粒红乳，愈发觉得这场性事酣畅淋漓。

“如何……师父，是、嗯……这样么……”

越鸣溪轻舔着僧人的肩膀，目光越过那在自己指间微微肿胀的艳色乳头，落在他小腹上已然湿腻勃发的肉茎。许是年纪较长的缘故，这僧人的私处是蛊惑般的深红，尺寸竟也不容小觑，圆润的肉冠在越鸣溪的撞击下颤巍巍地朝他点着头，说不出的撩人。

大口喘气的同时，越鸣溪盯着僧人那模样姣好的器物，半是好奇半是情迷地握了上去。

“呵呵……”

越鸣溪听到僧人低低的笑声，却也不知这是满意，还是揶揄；作祟的自尊心驱使他将自己发泄的欲望生生忍下，手中依然搓揉着那根像是欲求未满的肉茎，从侧入的姿势顶进得更深。

僧人扬起眉，委实有些震惊于少年这次的持久力，却也不想再和他干耗下去，配合着他微微收缩内壁，略施小计扭动了一下臀，便激得没什么经验的少年贴紧他的后背，气喘吁吁地射了出来。

越鸣溪大汗淋漓地趴在僧人身上，下身仍是与他紧密相连，分明感到有什么清灵的物事随着他的精液流淌出去，消融到了这僧人的体内。

他一个激灵坐起身，下意识朝僧人火光下的脸庞看去，发觉他本就美貌的脸庞较之前更为年轻明艳起来，吓得他赶紧摸了一把自己还水灵的脸蛋，凑到溪边去照了照。

却是还好。溪水中的翩翩少年郎仍是玉树临风，英挺俊秀，没有丝毫老去的迹象；看来那传说中的淫功也没有那么厉害，只几次就能把他做成个老头子。

越鸣溪这才想起他修为虽然浅薄，却是自小吃了不少爹娘从江湖各地求来的灵丹妙药，这也是他武功粗劣，却能堪堪跻身二流剑客的一大缘由。看来这和尚还没能探到他的真身，只汲取了些许丹药筑下的修为。

意识到自己不会变成讨人厌的老头子之后，越鸣溪便从容起来，余光瞥见那僧人正披衣坐在溪涧边，背对着他清理两腿间的狼藉。看到刚刚被自己蹂躏过的小穴还不能完全合拢，吃力地从那嫣红的褶皱中吐出腥白浓郁的物事，越鸣溪只觉得脑袋一热，鼻血情不自禁地流了下来。

……

这之后他又和这僧人用各种春宫画上的姿势做了三次，到最后实在疲惫得不行，又倚靠在巨石边看着僧人骑坐在身上自己来了一次，这才精疲力尽地埋在他怀里睡了过去。

睡之前他还在想着，这春梦做得够香艳，够刺激，他越少庄主喜欢。


End file.
